voltageincfandomcom-20200213-history
Eisuke Ichinomiya
Eisuke Ichinomiya (一ノ宮英介 Ichinomiya Eisuke) is a businessman and potential romance option in Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. He is the owner of Tres Spades Hotel & Casino, Japan's first casino, and the president of Ichinomiya Group, one of Japan's top corporations. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in a Japanese commercial for the game and is a featured character in Sweet Cafe by Voltage. Biography Eisuke Ichinomiya was born on January 11th to parents from an old, wealthy and prestigious family, even for Japan. When he was seven, his father was duped by a businessman from a rival company, consequently bankrupting his own. After the bankruptcy, his mothers health deteriorated and she eventually passed away. His father disappeared shortly thereafter, leaving Eisuke and his younger sister without parents. Eisuke was adopted by his fathers benefactor, Akira Ichinomiya, the founder of Ichinomiya Group, who loved him like his own grandson. Once he was adopted, he moved to England and attended a prestigious boarding school where he befriended Soryu and Luke. He doesn't keep his upbringing a secret, however, so many believe that he plotted to take over the Ichinomiya zaibatsu. Eisuke claims to have started the black market auctions because they're fun and he hates being bored. However, he also uses them as an opportunity to search for the man who bankrupted his fathers company and for information regarding his sisters current whereabouts. Characteristics Eisuke was referred to as a 'stuck-up king' by the mc in a sub story, and he lives up to that name. Surprisingly, Eisuke likes his coffee sweet, with three cubes of sugar and lots of milk. Another cute thing is that he doesn't like to eat green peas, which the mc sometimes uses to her advantage in season 2. Eisuke has brown layered hair and plays the arrogant type in Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. Summary of stories Season One main story When asked to choose between 5 strangers, you hesitate. After a few moments, Eisuke becomes impatient and throws you over his shoulder, making your decision for you. As you fret about what it means to be bought by him in a black market auction, he assures you that he will “think of a good use for you.” Eventually he decides to make you his faux-girlfriend in order to escape the amorous advances of another woman. This other woman is the daughter of an Italian mob boss who is an important business associate of his. He cannot afford to offend the daughter or her father. He says he will consider letting you go once his business deal with the mob boss is a success. As you adjust to being at his beck and call, you find yourself inexplicably drawn to him, despite his cruelness. As the deal with the Italian mob boss draws to a close, will you grasp at your chance for freedom? Or will you find yourself wrapped even further around Eisuke’s finger? Screenshots Eisuke Ichinomiya character description (1).jpg|Eisuke's character description Eisuke Ichinomiya character description (2).jpg|“If you're sold to him...” Eisuke Ichinomiya screenshot (1).jpg|Eisuke's business attire, Season One: Japan Gallery Season One: Japan= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - Main Story (1).jpg|“Your performance today as my girlfriend was terrible.” Eisuke Ichinomiya - Main Story (2).jpg|I feel everyone staring at us, but Eisuke ignores them as he kisses me deeply. Eisuke Ichinomiya - Main Story (3).jpg|I never thought he could look so vulnerable in front of someone else... Eisuke Ichinomiya - Main Story (4).jpg|He kisses me slowly and tenderly as if to teach me, and it's intoxicating. - Epilogue= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - Epilogue (1).jpg|“Normally, I'd ask you to get down on your hands and knees and apologize.” - Sequel= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - Sequel (1).jpg| Eisuke Ichinomiya - Sequel (2).jpg| Eisuke Ichinomiya - Sequel (3).jpg| - Sequel Epilogue= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - Sequel Epilogue (1).jpg| }} |-| Season Two: Dubai= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - Living Together (1).jpg|(Living together) Eisuke Ichinomiya - Living Together (2).jpg|(Living together) Eisuke Ichinomiya - Living Together (3).jpg|(Living together) - Living Together Epilogue= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - Living Together Epilogue (1).jpg| - Twist of Fate= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - Twist of Fate (1).jpg| Eisuke Ichinomiya - Twist of Fate (2).jpg| Eisuke Ichinomiya - Twist of Fate (3).jpg| }} |-| Season Three: London= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - The Proposal (1).jpg| Eisuke Ichinomiya - The Proposal (2).jpg| Eisuke Ichinomiya - The Proposal (3).jpg| - The Proposal Epilogue= } Eisuke Ichinomiya - The Proposal Epilogue (1).jpg }} |-| Special images= Eisuke Ichinomiya - Summer Memories Part 2 (1).jpg|Special image from Summer Memories Part 2 Eisuke Ichinomiya - My Forged Kiss (1).jpg|Special image from My Forged Kiss Eisuke Ichinomiya - His Heart (1).jpg|Special image from His Heart: Eisuke Eisuke Ichinomiya - His Weakness (1).jpg|Special image from His Weakness: Eisuke Eisuke Ichinomiya - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image from Sweet Cafe Trivia * Presumably, Eisuke was born in 1984. Additionally, he shares his birthday with Seiichirou Hayami from ''My Wedding and 7 Rings''. * Eisuke ranked #4 in Voltage's Characters General Election 2014 poll with 58,499 votes. Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Characters Category:Main characters